


A Conversation

by wordsalad



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1369855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsalad/pseuds/wordsalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Deadly. See, it's easier for them to say the hard consonants. A hard consonant is something like 'ta' or 'da'-"</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Plain conversation. You'll pick who's who as you go along. Established Mirandy.

"Sachs."

"My son is saying 'da-da', Andrea. Why?"

"I ... I'm not sure, honey."

"Well, you should know!"

"Miranda, you're being irrational again."

"No I'm not. Just explain to me exactly how he can say 'da-da' but not 'ma-ma', when I'm the one who spent this whole day with him. It doesn't make sense."

"If you say so."

"Don't patronize me."

"I'm not. I've simply learnt not to argue with you when you're in a mood like this."

"I'm not in a 'mood', Andrea."

"Of course you're not. My mistake."

"Shut up."

"You rang me, remember."

"Well ... OK."

"OK."

"But why? It doesn't make sense."

"You do realize, Miranda, that 'da-da' is actually simpler for young children to say, don't you?"

"... are you serious?"

"Deadly. See, it's easier for them to say the hard consonants. A hard consonant is something like 'ta' or 'da'-"

"Riiiggghhhttt."

"I was only trying to help."

"Don't sound so ... pouty. You don't mean it."

"No, hun, I don't. But it was worth a shot."

"That's not fair."

"Uh ... what isn't?"

"That it's easier for them to say 'da-da'."

"I don't think it's a question of fair, Miranda."

"Of course it is. Why doesn't the female parent have an easier name to say? It's deliberate, I'm telling you."

"Of course it is."

"Don't agree with me."

"Uh, OK."

"Take it back."

"Um, it's not deliberate?"

"That's better."

"O...K..."

"Oh my God, I'm crazy aren't I? I've completely lost it. That's what happens to you when you spent all day watching shows like Sesame Street and that violet dinosaur, and trying to talk to a baby. You know that they don't talk back much? They just 'goo' or 'ga' their agreement. Well, it's probably not agreement, right? 'Cause they probably don't understand what's being said? And why am I saying 'they'? I mean my son. Our son. Oh, God, maybe there's something wrong with him-"

"Miranda."

"What?"

"Take a deep breath."

"I don't want to."

"Humour me."

"OK, I did it."

"No you didn't."

"How would you know?"

"I'd hear it. Now do it."

"Fine. Happy?"

"Ecstatic. Now try to focus. Why'd you ring?"

"Because he can say 'da-da'!"

"Miranda, now, don't get mad at me - but isn't that a good thing?"

"A good thing? A good thing?"

"Well, he said something. That's good, isn't it?"

"... well, I guess it is. He really said something?"

"You tell me. You were there, remember."

"He said it. Although he probably doesn't know what it means."

"Baby steps, honey. Baby steps."

"Yeah, I guess. He said something. I just didn't have this moment with the girls. I was always working. But… Wow."

"Yes. Wow. Now ... is that all you wanted?"

"Do you think I'm suffering from post-partum depression?"

"Post-partum depression? No. Possibly some other form of mild psychosis, but nothing I'd worry about."

"Not funny. I'm serious."

"What on earth brought that on?"

"I just think I might be. I've been all moody and ... then some."

"Now, don't hate me for pointing out the obvious, but you've always been moody, Miranda."

"Oh, that's charming. Just charming."

"I'm just trying to be honest."

"Of course you are."

"No, seriously, you can't possibly be suffering from that."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"How can you be so certain?"

"You're actually chipper, well, sometimes. Mostly on weekends."

"I'm not chipper."

"Oh you are too."

"I am not."

"Trust me. You're all, 'Andrea, isn't it a gorgeous morning? It's just beautiful. Wake up. Andrea? Darling, trust me. You gotta see this. Andrea? Are you awake?'."

"I don't say your name and 'darling' that much."

"It feels like it."

"You know, you can be real annoying sometimes, Andrea Sachs."

"So you've told me. Many a time. You should've put that in the vows, come to think of it. 'Andrea, even though you're annoying, I still love you'."

"Oh, so you think I love you, now?"

"I know you do."

"You're awfully sure of yourself, miss."

"I think it's more on the fact that I know you better than anyone else."

"You knowing me is not our topic."

"Sure. Now ... anything else?"

"Was I like this when I was pregnant?"

"Oh honey. Much, much worse."

"Andrea!"

"Well, you asked."

"Was I really that bad?"

"Yes."

"Well ... why didn't you say something?"

"Because with all of that extra weight, I was thinking that you could seriously hurt me."

"You ..."

"I know. I'm annoying."

"Exactly. So ... I was that bad?"

"Yes. But I knew you'd get over it eventually."

"Get over it?"

"You know what I mean. The stage would pass."

"So you just sat around waiting for me to get over the bitchy stage?"

"Honey, take note - I never said 'bitchy', OK? You're putting words in my mouth."

"So-rry."

"Now that was bitchy."

"Fine. So now that we've determined that I was a bitch for nine months straight-"

"Not nine months straight. You had your moments."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"You just asked me that. Because you were pregnant."

"And?"

"And I was too happy to care that you'd turned into an uber-bitch-"

"Uber-bitch?"

"I'm kidding, honey."

"Good to know."

"Plus, you know I've always liked your bitchy side. Of course, that was before I was living with it twenty-four seven."

"It?"

"It's like an entity, see."

"Delightful. Wait, so you were actually happy when I was pregnant?"

"For the most part, yeah. Except for when you were talking."

"Andrea Sachs!"

"I told you I was happy back then, Miranda."

"I know ... but..."

"But?"

"It sounds like you're still happy."

"Huh?"

"Huh?"

"Well, that's probably because I am."

"Don't be sarcastic."

"I wasn't!"

"You were."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"So you're still happy?"

"Still happy, Miranda."

"OK."

"Why? Aren't you happy?"

"Of course I am. I just wasn't sure..."

"Sure?"

"That you still would be."

"Why on earth not?"

"Because now you sort of have a kid, and you're too young. And.."

"I never thought I'd love this family thing as much before."

"Before?"

"Before."

"OK then."

"Miranda, I love you. You know that, right?"

"Yes..."

"God, don't sound so confident."

"Fine. Yes, I know that you love me."

"And?"

"And ... you're pathetic, Andrea."

"You're just being mean now."

"I am. You like it when I'm bitchy, remember?"

"I take it back."

"You can't just take it back."

"You're such a hypocrite sometimes, Miranda. But I still love you. Even though it's obvious that you don't love me back."

"Yes, that's right, Andrea."

"Stop being so mean."

*snort*

"Mirandaaaa ..."

"Don't whine. It's very unattractive."

"Fine-"

"And stop smirking."

"You can't even see me, woman."

"I know you."

"Freakishly well, it appears."

"Damn straight."

"Mirandaaa..."

"I said stop whining."

"I will-"

"Thank God."

"If you tell me you love me."

"I love you."

"Like you mean it."

"Jesus. Fine, Andrea, I love you. Are you happy now?"

"I'm always happy remember."

"Darling, the conversation's moved on from that."

"Sure, sure."

"Right."

"Anyway, I have to go."

"Oh, okay."

"I have an important meeting with Greg."

"Oh, why didn't you say so?"

"Doesn't matter. I'd rather be talking to you anyway."

"Yes, but you saw me this morning. And you'll see me tonight..."

"... and your point is?"

"You should've been at your meeting."

"It's not like I missed it. I'm just a little late."

"How late?"

"Half an hour, maybe?"

"So you were late before I rang?"

"I have no idea. Was I?"

"You must've been. So it's not my fault."

"Damn. Well, I really should get going."

"Of course. I'll see you when you get home."

"Uh huh. Give him a kiss for me. Do you want anything brought home for dinner?"

"Yes."

"Do I get any more to go on?"

"No. Surprise me."

"OK ...that could be dangerous though."

"Don't I know it."

"I'll see you then."

"Andrea?"

"Yes, Miranda?"

"I do love you, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

"Good. I was just checking."


End file.
